just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Gonna Be Me
It's Gonna Be Me is a song by N'Sync. It is on Just Dance 2015. Dancers The characters are All The Members From N'Sync. First coach: *Dark Purple T-Shirt *Cherry Red Suspenders *Bubblegum Pink Pants *Prune Purple Sneakers *Dark Red Hair and Mustache *Magenta Glove *Maybe Joey Fatone Second coach: *Burnt Orange T-Shirt with a Yellow Star on it *Green Denim Vest *Turquoise Hammer Pants (same as the one that MC Hammer wears in his music video of his song called "U Can't Touch This") *Red Heart-Shaped Glasses *Short and Spiky Blonde Hair *Military Blue Sneakers *Tangerine Glove *Probably Lance Bass Third coach: *Military Green T-Shirt with a Smiley Face on it *Dark Blue Denim Vest and Jeans *Smokey Gray Sneakers *Black Hair Which Looks a Tiny Bit Spiky *Brown Glove *Most likely JC Chasez Fourth coach: *Fire Red Shirt *Dark Green Suspenders and Sneakers *Peach Pants *Short and Spiky Black Hair *Indigo Glove *Could be Chris Kirkpatrick Extreme Version *Yellow Shirt *Black Denim Vest and Skinny Jeans *Dark Red Sneakers *Dodger Blue Glove *Might be Justin Timberlake (With his Former Hairstyle) Hold My Hand Mode There's a Hold My Hand Mode of this Song. It's Only Avaliable for Wii, Wii U and PS3. Note: Like "Everybody Needs Somebody To Love" from "Just Dance 4", There are 5 Dancers. They're The Same Dancers from The Regular Version and Extreme Version. Background The Background might be a Toy Store. Gold Moves Regular There are 5 gold moves in the choreography. 3 of them are the same. *Gold Move 1, 2, & 4: It's a wave gold move. P1: Open your arms. P2: Put your hand on your chin. P3: Put your hands up. P4: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. They're all Done during the line "Guess what? It's gonna be me.." *Gold Move 3: All 4 Players throw their arms up. It's Done During the line "All that I do" *Gold Move 5: All 4 Players Point to the screen. It's the last move. Extreme There are 9 gold moves in the choreography. Like "Proud Mary" in JD2, It holds the record for most gold moves in one choreography. *Gold Move 1 & 3: Point to the left. The first one is done during the line "No man, no cry", and the third one is done during the line "You can't deny". *Gold Move 2 & 4: Point to the right. The second one is done during the line "Maybe that's why", and the fourth one is done during the line "So just tell me why" *Gold Move 5: Get down on your right knee and cross your arms. It's Done During the line "There comes a day" *Gold Move 6 & 7: Put your hands up. The sixth one is done during the line "All that I do", and the seventh one is done during the line "When finally (finally)" *Gold Move 8: Spin around. Done during the line "You get to love" *Gold Move 9: Put your arms out. It's the last move. Hold My Hand There are 4 gold moves in the choreography. *Gold Move 1: Put Your Fists Up. It's Done During the line "There comes a day" *Gold Move 2: Open Your Arms. It's Done during the line "All that I do" *Gold Move 3: Put your hands up. Done during the line "You get to love" *Gold Move 4: Act Like You're Surprised. It's The Last Move. Trivia *The Dancers from the Normal, Extreme, and Hold My Hand modes are all the members from N'Sync. *In The Normal Mode, The Dancers blow bubbles from the bubblegum at some points. Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:Average Songs